The Hidden Truth
by vampiregirl954
Summary: "I woke with a start; more like screaming my self awake, only to find that I was only dreaming." All right this story involves vamps and magic and what not so R&R to post more chapters. this is an origional story so i just put it under a random category.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok i didn't know what to put as the category... cause its my own and yeah i have little things here and there from movies and books but the plot and characters are mine :)**_

**The Hidden Truth:**

_Chapter One: Memory and a Bad Day_

"Tell me things I wont mind forgetting," she said. "Make it useless or skip it."

The voice rang fresh in his mind, words that kept him from speaking. His friend literally had no idea, and yet she was still mad at him from skipping her lunch date offer. "Oliver?" she said to reassure his presence on the other end of the phone. "Hello? Are you there?" He drew the phone away from his ear debating with him self, thinking this was a mistake. What will he say, and how?

He brought the phone back to his ear and spoke slowly unsure of what to say, "Fine. Useless? If that's how you want it." He sighed not believing himself. "Ok well . . . I love you."

Silence.

"Um, crap. Ju-just pretend I never said that - - -"

"No, no Oliver, that is so sweet I - - -" BANG! Right then there was a crack of laughter that broke over the phone that brought a deathly cold all the way to his bones.

I woke with a start; more like screaming my self awake, only to find that I was only dreaming. I was sweating, to where all the bed sheets were matted together. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as my alarm clock hysterically beeped at me from my night stand. The pathetic little stand limply sagged against the paint peeling wall of my broken down apartment. It was five years ago that my best friend, Renee Laurence, was shot and killed over the phone. Only because of what I was and what she knew.

I rolled out of bed to get ready for a hated day of High School. It's Monday, and the first day, for me at least. Today is December second, in the city of Seattle. The weather? I'm sure I don't have to explain: That the weather would be soggy, cold to the bone, and mortifying like any other day here. I went straight to the shower, and just let the water poor down on my head, watching the tiny droplets of water fall from my black hair. When I was done, I draped a towel loosely around my hips to face the mirror, take my hand, and aggressively wipe away the condensation that formed there. I stared at the figure in the mirror the bright, neon, blue eyes that stared back into mine. A droplet of water formed at my forehead, and ever so slowly fell to the tip of my nose, and into the sink.

I went to the closet to finish getting ready for today. I put on a pair of jet black skinny jeans and one of my large black V neckT-shirts. I looked at my torn jacket and groaned at the sight, I put it on, and continued to get ready. I went back to the mirror to blow dry my hair so it didn't freeze going to the bus stop. Once I was done there I shook my head so it fell in to my every day look. I don't know why but all the girls go crazy for that look. I went to my door grabbed the keys that hung on a nail, and my bag that lay on the ground.

As I locked the deadbolt to the door there was a slam next door, it happened to be my neighbor. He's around the age as me, sixteen maybe seventeen, he looks quite young to me. I continued to the elevator only to wait there and exchange an awkward silence with him. I wanted so badly to take the stairs down to the first floor lobby, but being on the top floor of a thirty-story apartment complex, that wasn't an option. The elevator doors finally dinged open, it felt like eternity standing in the hallway only hearing his faint breathing. We stood about five feet apart from each other looking at the floor levels slowly passing by. I dared not to mention a word of his night, I heard enough of it to be sick. He knew it too. My backpack on my shoulder started to fall, I adjusted it of course, and he had to take it the wrong way. I never do make the best first impressions with people, when I first moved here he offered to show me around, but I showed him the front of my door slammed in his face.

"Oh come on dude! What the hell?" he exploded

"What?" I said in defense

"It's only irritating enough living next to you. Now you just stand there as if I have a mental problem. I mean what's your deal?"

"I don't have a deal."

"Sure, ok. With the way your acting it's like you wanted in on my fun last night. I was only sex."

"There's a thing called quiet."

"I don't even know your name, but you still act as if you want to control me," he spat "Why am I talking to you of all people? You're the apartment freak who lives next door." he muttered to himself. The first floor finally came, so I took that for an escape route as an excuse not to explain my present life. Which sooner or later, ends up finding out about a broken past one id rather not talk about. Better now than later, like they always say cut it off at a bud before it blooms into a big problem. No need for any more people to be killed for what I am . . . and still am but only wish it's a bad dream that I'm living in.

I darted off to the doors that lead to freedom from discovery, but peace is only a blur in the futuristic picture. Oh annoyance has to follow me, I might as well just kill him now.

"Hey! Wait up . . .Um? Guy?" he called. I don't know it's name I don't want to either. Whenever 'friends' get involved with me it becomes a big cluster fuck. All it starts out as is just a little lint ball, a little ball of lint that can and will eventually turn into a cluster fuck. An entire cluster fuck that's no candy bar, only a hole six feet in the ground with an empty casket. While the body is in some basement without a drop of blood in any vein what so ever.

That's when I felt it, a human hand grasped at my biceps, I shuddered at the contact even through my denim jacket. Right there, now this just pisses me off, I hate being touched. I turned around so fast he gapped at my speed, stunned. Taken that I grasped his shoulders so quick he had no time to think up a plan. I took that for granted by shoving him into the red brick wall so hard I felt his teeth jar inside his head. "What the hell do you want from me?" I growled. I whipped around just as fast as I slammed him into the wall.

I sat at the bench where a crowd of students stood shivering in the cold by the street as cars zoomed by. I spun the balls of my snake bite rings in frustration at the encounter I had just experienced. I step out of my cave for one day trying to be normal and I cause a scene not even ten feet from the building. God what scene I'm gonna cause on planet goo-goo eyes. If I can clear a room of thirty-year old women in a bar, imagine what will happen in the halls of high school girls. It's nauseating, the screaming and giggling. How they all just want me in their pants, I thought it's supposed to be the other way around. Oh no, in my world you don't even wanna know.

Down at the corner of the street the yellow bus trucked along to pick up the school kids. I stood up, waited and tried to ignore the evil glares from the guys that stood too close the girls. I bit my thumb nail as if that would make them stop with the cocky, attitudes like 'this is my chick'. You don't have to be the smartest cookie to understand the boy hatred looks that I undergo.

As the bus pulled up to our little crowd of people, the doors squeaked and shuddered open into the cold air. Everyone piled into the warmth of the bus rushing to get felling back in their toes and fingers. I sat in the first open seat I came across, hoping to god no one would want to sit next to me. I pulled my backpack from my shoulder to put it on my lap. It's a plain black Jansport bag that has spray paint and splattered paint all over it, at the corners there are strips of back ducktape over the holes that have slowly created themselves over the years. I also have some pins that I use to just piss people off. One says anarchy with the 'A' in the back ground. Another says "V is for Valentine's Day" in hot pink letters, and the Valentine's Day is crossed out and in black sharpie it says vodka. So it really reads "V is for Vodka Day" the preps hate it. The last pin says "Atreyu" with a black background and scribbled in purple letters.

I unzipped the front pocket to my backpack and pulled out my iPhone to listen to music and tune out the obnoxious world. I flipped through the songs then settled down for some Blaqk Audio, "Stiff Kittens".

The bus came to another stop, the last one. This stop only picked up two people, faces hinted red from the cold. As the boy walked past me I could tell that he had to be a junkie; the sores open over blue veins. Band-Aids cover the newest of marks. He noticed that I saw and pulled down his jacket sleeves over his bloodless, ivory hands, covering his obvious hit spots. His eyes locked with mine for only a second but he thought I, just another person, thought he looked like a freak. With his platinum-blonde hair, white skin, and light grey eyes, was albino.

The girl on the other hand looked around helplessly, at all the taken seats with two people, then at me. She bit her lip and flushed bright red in the cheeks, and pointed her finger at my seat with a questioning look on her face. I pulled my bag to the side to flatten against the window of the bus. I pulled the side of my lips into a forceful smile, but she saw through it due to my leaning away from her. Fuck, why does she have to sit next to me?

I went in to my bag to pull out my silver flask of Grey Goose, and took a long sharp swig. Stopping half way with the vodka in my mouth, I swallowed hard as she bit her lip in what frustration? Crap does this girl actually think I'm cool and not a freak?

My breathing hitched as color rushed to her cheeks. A feeling I've never felt before suddenly rushed to the surface and pulsed through my being. I started coughing hysterically, on my own saliva, forgetting how to swallow. Shuddering I quickly noticed the change of song: "Last resort" by Papa Roach and tried to ignore my attraction to her.

What in the hell? Is she trying to make me blow a gasket? The cherry lollipop she just popped in her mouth happened to be like torture in my point of view. I rubbed my hand over my eyes and pulled by backpack over my awkward problem. Her outfit doesn't really help, I mean her slim tank top with this leather corset gripped tightly around her only increasing her cleavage. Her pants were similar to mine only covered from the knee down in leather heeled boots, and I bet her trench coat coasted a pretty penny. Her hair was pin straight and jet black almost shining blue while her eyes are the lightest crystal blue I have ever seen. Taking another swig of vodka I glanced over looking out the window.

The school came into view saving me from this moment. Thank God. The school, more amazing than expected. Well surrounding it, looked like a cemetery gate; with all the ivory, gargoyles, and iron points at the top of the concrete brick wall. The actual school wasn't much too different. Sharp towers, dark colors, dead trees and plants. Over all the whole building looked utterly demonic like a gothic cathedral, from Russia.

As the bus parked in the bus slots, I made myself the last to exit. Everyone slowed giving me the opportunity to go in front of them. Crowds of people sat around the benches and in the grey hinted grass. I took a deep breath and spotted a small corner in the far end of the small court. Rushing I headed for isolation, looking at the ground in spite avoiding all of the unwelcome glares.

Wham! I looked up to find a guy jaw-clenched, with hate in his eyes.

"You wanna fight punk?" in response I shook my head and went to continue on my way but he grabbed my arm.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I growled. His grip tightened and I flexed my biceps, in anticipation.

"OR WHAT? You gonna cry to your mommy?" My vision went red, and my body went ridged. I licked my bottom lip, and clenched my jaw.

"No I'm gonna pound your fucking face in." I jerked my arm from his grasp, baring my teeth.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the sudden crowd boomed.

"You? Kick my ass?" he barked. "Yeah right, and I'm gonna win a million dollars!" and the whole crowd snickered.

"Well then you little bitch, if you win I'll give you a million dollars. I highly doubt that though." I snapped.

"Woah! Woah, woah! Cool it you two," I know that voice SHIT! "Get outta here Luke, before I kick your ass!"

"This isn't over you faggot this is my school." he hissed pointing at me. I jumped out at him swinging my fists being held back by someone.

"Fuck you!" I yelled at him as he smiled walking away. I turned around and saw my neighbor still holding my shoulder. I clenched my other fist I wanted to swing at him, but stopped my self. "What the fuck do you want." I yelled.

"Friendship, nothing to big for saving you from being kicked out of school." he smiled in a friendly way like we were brothers. "What do you say bro?" my heart stopped at his words, no one had ever said anything like that to me, ever."

"I'm sorry that can't happen, I'm too complicated."

"You complicated? Please!" he wheezed.

"What?"

"Look at your face!" he doubled over with laughter. Not just hahaha, no he's being hysterical. Jerk.

"Ummm . . ."

"Shut up what's your name friend?"

"Oliver," I mumbled. "Oliver Hazard-Perry"

"Well then Olie, my name is Wesley" he chuckled "Wesley Finch, call me Wez."

_**Here's this story... my second fanfic. **_  
_**and right now theres i think three full chapters typed, and I'm completely stuck on the fourth and decided to put the first chapter it on here and maybe gain some more inspiration from you lovely fans so go ahead and read :) hopefully my grammar isn't too bad i just re-read it and fixed little things so yeah R&R **_  
**_Kay I made a webpage for this story its thehiddentruth .yolasite . com (no spaces between the periods hyper-links dont show up on fanfic)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The 'EMO'

Sitting on the park bench I sat with my head in my hands, as the flash back of five months ago started. I tried so hard not to think about it, but I go back to school soon. With that so close I can't help but think about the horrible things and people that were there. _And so the flash back started. . ._

_I slowly fidgeted in my too small too hard seat. The more I tried to block out every thing the harder it became. The 'New Kid' center of attention, not the greatest thing when you're the sufferer in silence type. Everyone who happened to be anyone stared at me, even the Nobodies and the Geeks. The people that were around me analyzed my every breath,and movement even the smallest twitch._

_Giggling sounded from behind me which made my cheeks burn red hot knowing that they were giggling at me. The teacher, Mr. Garvey, saw the horrified look on my face and only sighed for nothing he could have done. _

"_Oh my god totally don't you see those marks too?" said a high pitched voice. _

"_Yeah the ones on his arms?" answered another._

"_What are they? Oh my god he cuts him self! The the marks on his wrists look!" they forcefully whispered. I pulled my shirt sleeves down, squeezed my eyes shut blocking the tears. I held onto the chair leg trying not to dart out of the room. . . _

Standing in front of my too expensive mirror, my reflection plain as ever looked at me from the other side. Brown straight, flipped out, layered hair fell limply around my face. Little freckles here and there brought out my dark, almost black brown eyes. Perfect teeth peeked through my faked smile, atop my tan skin and perfect complection._ I am miserable!_

"Come on dearest, today's the _BIG_ day," my foster mother chanted from the kitchen upstairs. Her name is Methylene Ronster. We live in a condo not to far from school, my personal hell hole. "Dmitri please dear, come along." her designer heels tapped along the mahogany stair case, "We needent be all day. You will be fine." I sighed at her confidence but I couldn't feel so sure of my own. "They will be so nice I promise, the therapy helped so much and you haven't done anything since."

"Methylene. I don't want your fucking sympathy, I have enough from the fuck you bring home to help me with the pain." I slammed my back against the bathroom door to slide to the cold marble floors, and draw my knees to my toned bare chest. I can hear her breathing on the other side of the door.

"You didn't go to school yesterday, I let you slide. You need to go today like it or not, getting past this is only the beginning." she sighed, "Come on get dressed and I'll drive you today if you'd like."

"Why can't you just drop me off at a shelter or something? I mean then you won't have to worry!"

"That is not it and you know it, I only want you to be happy," she said soothingly.

"Yeah and me going to school makes me so happy. Fuck school." I hissed.

"Please do this for me, high school is so much fun and you don't see it. You're seventeen go have fun your last years have a bomb, meet a girl, go to college, go on with a long enjoyable life."

"And if I do what's in it for me?"

"Okay, I'll leave you the house this weekend, alone." she pleaded, even though I'm not to be left a lone for at least another six months.

"Fine, this is a deal only for the rest of the week, next Monday another deal will be made."

"Thank you, hurry now go get ready."

Leaning forward I winced at her loving calmness and patience with me, no other parent would have been like that. With the door locked it would turn to hell in a matter of five seconds. The first f-bomb would set off any controlling parent, Methylene happens to be different from most people, she's the only person I've known to be so nice to me over the past ten years.

As her foot steps continued down the hall to the front door to retrieve the paper, I broke away up the three flights of stairs to my room. You have to go up through to the kitchen, to the second floor passed the third floor to my room on the fourth floor.

My room, the best part of living with a multi-billionaire lawyer for a foster mom. I have a three thousand square foot living space. Full house literally; kitchen, bedroom, master suite bath, my own sound proof space for my band, half spare bath, dining area, small extra bedroom, balcony over looking the city, and a huge living room. Oh and I forgot ladies my closet is about eight hundred square feet, with tons of every thing, be jealous. It contains every thing from clothes to my gaming area.

I slid into my size thirty _skinny _jeans, these are my favorite black with red paint splatters. My shirt fits a little loose, my Band-Teefor_ Alkaline_, matching that I put in my four red cartilage rings, and my red and black checkered gauges. (They're the smaller ones).

In the bathroom I applied some black eyeliner to my eyes, and straightened my black tipped brown gel I twisted the black tips outward and blow dried them so they stayed like concrete.

Near my door I grabbed my three inch binder covered in duck tape, and headed down stairs. Methylene waited in the kitchen for me with a glossy black bag about the size of a gallon of milk. It has black and slate colored tissue paper sticking out from the top.

"I got you something while I was out." she weakly smiled "I hope you like it, I have something else but I left it at the job. Well at least the other half of it."

"Thanks, you didn't have to do this."

"I know but you needed some cheering up. I know you like them. Think of it as a welcome home gift." she slid the fancy bag to me. When I opened it I smiled unconsciously. Inside happened to be a new credit card, and black felt tipped fountain pens. The bottom reveled a dull grey box; I pulled it out to find only news paper.

"Thanks, for the pens, card, and the morning paper?"

"Look through the paper, silly." I shuffled through the paper and heard the ting and clank of metal. My mouth dropped open as I pulled out a set of car keys. I shuddered at the name Chevrolet engraved into the key. Right above that it had the symbol raised in glossy black car paint.

"Don't get too excited, I left it at work it'll be home later tonight, I don't know how long this case will be, the research is horrible." she sighed, "Sorry," I bit my lip thinking she bought me _the car_ not an old piece of crap car, this is the_._ My dream car it may not be like a Lambergini, or a Porsche, but it's a super hot car. "I'll drive you today, can you take care of it from then on?"

"Yea." I breathed. I hope those pricks mess with me now, with my new muscle car I'll kick their ass. On top of that while I went to rehab I ripped out with a killer body, full six pack with my legs, backs, and arms are toned but discreet with power. We went to the door as I grabbed my _Horde _(World of War Craft) jacket from the hook, and grabbed my wallet from the desk drawer sliding my new shinny credit card into place.

"Methylene, please can we not take a limo?"

"I have to get to work one way or another, dear."

"Please? I don't want people to stare. It makes me embarrassed." I complained.

"Well I guess one day won't hurt." she flipped out her phone and commanded through it, "Car. Now. Five minutes and don't keep me waiting." she sighed, "No, Ryan, now not an hour." pause, "Fuck Ryan, I need this now Dmitri's going to school today." she smiled, "Thank you, I'll make sure to put this one in my book, for your um, loyalty. Thanks so much." she clicked the phone shut.

Five minutes later a corvette squealed around the corner, and stopped short in front of us. The window rolled down showing a man with jet black wavy hair, and a five o'clock shadow spoke to us, "Methylene, sit in the back please? So he can get out without a complication."

"Morning Ryan." she breathed, with a hint of pink brushing her cheeks. She climbed in the back as he stood out side holding the seat for her, as I watched he nodded to the direction of the passenger seat. The ride ended up being very quiet, only my hitched breathing filled the cab of the small car.

When we pulled up to the curb no one stared like I expected them to. I slammed the car door pissed as Methylene said something to me to be brave I think. Two girls passed me giggling and whispering in hushed voices. A bus pulled up and they froze in their tracks,

"There he is!" the short blond one squealed in a quiet voice.

"He is so fucking hot! I want him, he the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen." the brunette sighed. My lips twitched as their attention ended up being focused on this kid.

Walking to first period I caught my old haters, and they were snickering at a girls ass until that kid walked by and she stumbled dropping her books on purpose. The kid only clenched his jaw and leaned away as if she had a disease.

"You little fuck be a gentleman, and pick up her goddamned books." I slowed to watch the scene, as did everyone else. The 'little fuck' stopped cracked his neck and clenched his fists popping every joint in his hand. "Yes, you ass wipe."

"HEY! Olie, I've been looking for you, come on." a short black and red haired guy said. Then the gang stormed off leaving the girl to pick up her own books.

Entering first period couldn't be so bad can it? As my foot crossed the doorjamb all went quiet, wincing I turned slowly to find no one behind me. I slumped into my seat that I normally had to my self until now. The bell rang just as his boot fell over the first tile in the room. "Mr. Perry! Have a seat that will be a detention if it happens again."

"Ok asshole." he mumbled. I so happened to choke out a laugh, only having to start hysterically coughing to cover it up. He smirked and ran a hand behind his neck in embarrassment?

"What's the problem Ronster, I hope you don't want trouble on your first day? Or did you so you can get kicked out."

"Thanks for the idea." I smirked. Twenty minutes into the silence of home room, I heard a laugh towards the back of the class. I put my thumbs through the hole in my jacket and buried my head in my folded arms on the desk.

"Class today is going to be a lab, how exciting! Now the desks are formed to where the two people sitting next to each other are partners. The labs are due at the end of class. All materials and instructions are in the front of the class."

Him nor I moved to get those things, I peaked through my hair and he looked like he wanted to leave as much as I did. A girl walked past us dropping a note folded up into a heart, he looked at it then rolled his bright blue eyes. Reaching for it he went to crumple the paper but had second thoughts and opened it, slowly. He chuckled and passed it to me gesturing to it.

It read:

I broke up with my boyfriend please go out with me, you're really cool. I just hope that we could get to know each other, if you know what I mean right? I saw you looking at me I think you liked what you saw. I accept.

We should meet.

How about the open mic at that mini bar, you don't have to be 21 to get in.

It's tonight, Tuesday at 11 o'clock

Love,

Jenny. 3.

She watched us as he pulled out a blue pen and delicately wrote in neat hand writing for a guy,

Sorry, Babe can't I'm gonna be the singer at that bar. Please don't come, I don't want anyone to know that I sing there, and if word gets out I wont ever notice you on purpose. And why would I not want that, I really didn't see anything eye catching, accept your annoying laugh. That was only your whore side taking over liking a guy not interested you. I don't like women who don't respect themselves. So I'll have to pass that offer.

_Go back out with your boyfriend. _

She came back with a smile huge on her face, when she turned he just cracked his knuckles not even trying to hide it in the least. I smiled as he stopped, "What's your name?" I questioned, "I've never seen you around."

"You don't want to get to know me" his whole body tensed, and the muscle in his jaw ticked.

"Hey, I didn't mean to be rude I'm sorry. I-I. Sorry." I felt the burning flood to my face, I have no friends and I just happen to try and make one, and fail horribly at it.

"Awww. Look did the little emo try and make a friend?" a deep voice sounded from the back. "You have no friends, can't you see that no one wants to be your friend?"

"Do you know how to shut up, Dick?" the guy sitting next to me cracked.

"Oh and who's gonna make me." This guy's name is Richard.

"Well clearly he has a bigger dick than you."

"And when the fuck have you seen my dick fruitcake?"

"ENOUGH! All of you, to the deans now!" Mr. Garvey shouted causing the whole class to giggle and whisper to each other. We all grabbed our stuff to file out the door that slammed shut with force from Richard.

"Thanks a lot you shit heads-"

"Don't even go there you started it. By the way Dick, me and him are friends I hope that you would go and mind your own fucking business." my heart skipped a beat, I thought he hated me for wanting to be his friend but, he wanted a friend too _I hope. . . _

"You wanna fight? Punk? Because that would be to easy, only two hits."

"And what would that be?" Standing there I wondered, _why is this kid taking up for me? Richard is twice his size and he looks ready for a fight._

"Me hitting you and you hitting the ground."

"You don't wanna get into this with me." he breathed.

"And who the fuck are you to tell me?" Dick roared.

"Because I'll kill you." he snorted.

"After school me and you." then Dick disappeared towards the deans office, huffing and puffing away.

"Let's go. And I'll introduce my self, alone not here."

"What I just got here," I rasped.

"Well tell your parents you got sick, what time do they get home?"

"Ten eleven, I don't know lawyers schedules." I sighed.

"Well let's go, only this once. Please?" he begged.

"Okay." I agreed.

As we walked the short walk to the main street I thought I won't have to do this I'll have my car. He flagged a cab, and slid in the tan leather seats so I could get in.

"Where to boys?" the cab driver said.

"Um, the Ronster, residence please." I said as color flooded to my cheeks.

"Sure thing." Everyone sat in silence for the whole five minute drive to my place. And I hoped to god I didn't scare off my _soon to be friend._

**_Okay this chapter is in Dimitri's POV for any of those confused in sudden change... so R&R :D_**


End file.
